The Tomb of the Train-Primes
This is where our heroes find the Tomb of the Train-Primes in Revenge of The Ultratron. Skarleoy: Where do we go now? We're at a dead end with a very deep cliff. Rabbit: something Look there! The tomb of the Train-Primes! cmaera pans up and we see a huge tomb Piglet: Whatever will we do? Eeyore: Well, we could get the crystal out of there. If anybody has any ideas how to get up there, that is. Tigger: The symbols! Did they mention how to get up there? Nyx: No! It didn't give anything that could help us! Maxi: We'll have to use our heads. Rabbit: I could try to think of a way, for Pooh and Thomas. Pooh: Fank you, Wabbit. Rabbit: ponders thinking really hard he sees something Rabbit: Oh! I have it, ho, ho! Tigger, you can bounce Piglet and Sunil on the ledge up there. And Piglet, Sunil, you can send that long viney thing down here. And we'll sevey yup and get the crystal! Tigger: Me? Make a bounce like that? Well, I could try for Thomas and Pooh to make them happy. Pooh: Vewy, vewy happy. Piglet: It's very high for small animals. But I'll be brave for Pooh Bear and Thomas. Sunil Nevla: And I will do it for Thomas. Tigger: Piglet and Sunil on his back 1 for the money, 2 for the show, 3 because of, uh, it comes before 4? And here we go! makes a huge bounce and flies up to the ledge but doesn't grab, and uses his arms as wings and grabs it Piglet: down his tail pulls onto the ledge and puts Piglet down as Sunil hops off Piglet: the ground, walks on the ledge, and looks down. camera zooms down to the huge endless abyss below Piglet: his eyes, ears and arms Sunil Nevla: Come on, Piglet. We need to get the vine down! Piglet; his arms off his face Sunil Nevla: Good, now the ears. Piglet: his ears off Sunil Nevla: Eyes too. Piglet: them and pushes the vine and slides down and touches Rabbit's nose Sunil Nevla: Here I go. slides down the vine and bumps into Fluttershy's muzzle, but then he jumps off OW! OW! OW! OW! on his hands which are red hot form the slide Pooh: You did it! Hooray! free AH!'' ''down'' ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Piglet: You know. For a moment, I thought I can almost hear Pooh bear. Cheering us on. Rabbit: nods slides down and into a huge crystal pit Pooh: Wait for me Piglet! trys to run up the wall but slides down Hold on, Eeyore! trys (again) to run up the wall but slides down Oh, bother! I belive. If there is no way out. Then I shall have to stay, in. With no more friends, no more Thomas, no more anything, no more "We". 9 and Trixie's group George: They gotta be around here somewhere. 9: Foduck! Your emergancy signal! Foduck: it on Trixie: Safety tug, what do you got? Foduck: Nothing really. Sango: Alright, stay alert. beeping Foduck: Wait! I'm getting a strong signal! we hear thumping and there, in front of them was Cruncher Cruncher: ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! out fire group dodges Wilbut: Aladar Go, go! Hurry! chases them Shippo: What is that, dinosaur?! "Escape from the dragon - from Shrek" plays starts chasing the group Templeton: WAAAAHH!! Cruncher: bites of Trixie's tail chase and the music countinues Trixie: Go! I'll hold him off! shoots out a fire while Trixie shoots magic wich collide and explode shockwave makes some rock fall inside the cave runs while Cruncher comes out of the smoke Trixie: motion RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Cruncher: ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!!!! music countinues the music continues, Cruncher gets tired and walks away Sylvia: Whew! Wander: That was close. Jimmy: Trixie?! 9?! 9: Hey! Yeah! to Pooh Pooh: If only I hadn't forgotten what Thomas said. Oh, Thomas. If just couldn't seen, Piglet and Sunil, they were so much brave than they believed. And Tigger was stronger then he seems, and Rabbit smarter than he thinks. Thomas: voice I'll always be with you. Pooh: Thomas? Hm.. It's some rather puzzle or thing. But, it's almost that you never left me. But that can be, can it? Or can it? Perhaps, you are here. So. Even though were apart, we really are together. chuckles And then perhaps Steamfire was mistaken all along. Perhaps the place were you are, is not on symbols. How very nice for us. thumping growling Pooh: Or, make it 3! Cruncher: out his hand Pooh: on it Cruncher it up and smells Pooh Pooh: Uh, Mr. Trainbot! Wait! What?! at Cruncher You're. You're the guardian of the Train-Primes! with the others see Eeyore being hoisted up as Eeyore reaches the edge, he tumbles onto the others Morley: We've made it into the tomb. Squidward: Wait, it's too easy. Puffer: Yeah, isn't ther' normally an obsticle right near the main treasure? they hear a puffing sound Puffer: What's that? puffing gets louder Ishani: Something's coming! we see a shadow on the wall louder Rabbit: This is it. It's... louder Skyla: It's... louder Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts